edfan12fandomcom-20200214-history
Incognito (band)
Incognito 'are a British rock band formed in London, England on 1998 by Martin Dale. Biography Line-up changes and ''Violets (2002-2004) On May 2002, keyboardist Gilbert Murphy officially left Incognito. The reason for his departure was that Murphy left to become a presenter on The Music Channel. After this, the band recruited close friend Dante Albertson to replace Murphy. The began quickly began recording Violets ''after a six-week writing process on August 2002 and completed it on June 2003. ''VI ''and compilation albums (2007-2008) After the tour for ''VI ''ended in July 2008, the band began planning to do a double-disc compilation album titled ''The Best of Incognito: 2000-2008, which would contain all 24 singles they released at the time plus two new songs. The new songs for the greatest hits album, "Desired to Last" and a cover of "Keep on Running" by Spencer Davis Group were recorded during May 2008, when it was intended to be as a four-track EP. However the EP was scrapped, with the other two songs "Such as You Are" and a cover of "Build Me Up Buttercup" by The Foundations latter appearing in The B-Sides of Incognito: 2000-2008. The B-Sides of Incognito: 2000-2008 ''was released on November 2008 and consists 24 B-sides from the singles released at the time. Hiatus (2008-2012) The band took a four-year hiatus from recording music and performing live. Despite this, the music videos for two singles from ''The B-Sides of Incognito ''were filmed with only Martin Dale. In 2009, ''The Cover Collection ''was released, consisting of covers. In March 2010, which was the tenth anniversary of ''Roar, Apparel Records released The Music Channel Sessions, comprising of various songs records for The Music Channel from 2002 to 2008. Return to music and ''Clocking Speed ''(2012-2013) ''Incognito ''and second hiatus (2013-present) In January 25, 2013, after the band finishes their six-month tour in August, Dale announced that the band will be taking another break with more than six months due to him restarting his acting career. He has said that the band will releasing two greatest hits compilations to celebrate the 15th anniversary of their debut single as well, however he has said that their first two greatest hits compilation will remain available. ''Greatest Hits: 1999-2005 ''will consists al 16 singles from that period alongside the ''Acoustically ''EP and four previously unreleased songs and ''Greatest Hits: 2006-2014 ''will consists all 20 singles from that period and four previously unreleased songs. Musical style and influences The band's style has been labeled as hard rock, pop rock, alternative rock, progressive rock, soft rock and post-grunge. The band has cited Garbage, No Doubt, Foo Fighters, U2, Queen, Bon Jovi, The Beatles and Red Hot Chili Peppers. However, Dale has said he doesn't want his band to be labelled a metal band because he considers his music as rock music. Band members '''Current members *Martin Dale - lead vocals, rhythm guitar, piano (1998-present) *Ronald McKenna - lead guitar, keyboards, vocals (1998-present) *Jeremy Longleaf - bass guitar, tambourine, vocals (1998-present) *Edward Wilks - drums, percussion, vocals (1998-present) *Dante Albertson - keyboards, piano, backing vocals (2002-present) Former members *Gilbert Murphy - keyboards, piano, backing vocals (1998-2002) Discography Studio albums *''Roar (March 2000) *''Attitudes ''(August 2001) *''Violets ''(September 2003) *''Popstop ''(November 2004) *''All That Reason To Deal with It ''(October 2006) *''VI ''(September 2007) *''Clocking Speed ''(October 2012) *''Incognito ''(January 2014) Compilation albums *''Roar and Attitudes - Remixed ''(2002) *''Violets and Popstop - Remixed ''(2005) *''The Best of Incognito: 2000-2008 ''(October 2008) *''The B-Sides of Incognito: 2000-2008 ''(November 2008) *''The Cover Collection (2009) *''The Music Channel Sessions (2010) *The Gold Collection'' (2011, box set consisting expanded versions of the first four albums with B-sides and remixes) *''Acoustically (2013, EP consisting acoustic versions of tracks that were never released as singles from their first four albums, recorded in 2005 as a session for The Music Channel Radio) *''The Complete B-Sides ''(2013) *''Incognito Collection ''(2014, box set) *''Greatest Hits: 1999-2005 ''(2014) *''Greatest Hits: 2006-2014 ''(2014) *''The Songs That Never Made It, Volume 1 ''(2014) *''The Songs That Never Made It, Volume 2 ''(2014) Singles ''Italics ''indicate B-sides that appeared on the ''B-Sides of Incognito. Every single by the band have two versions; each with 2 B-sides. An asterisk denotes a cover version. From ''Roar ''(2000) #"Not Here" (October 1999) / B-sides: "Challenger", "Innuendo"* (originally recorded by Queen), "Broken Minded", "An Ode to No One"* (originally recorded by The Smashing Pumpkins) #*Genre: Hard rock #"Progressively Charged" (December 1999) / B-sides: "Swerve", "Sad but True"* (originally recorded by Metallica), "Epic"* (originally recorded by Faith No More), "Come as You Are"* (originally recorded by Nirvana) #*Genre: Alternative rock #"Follow the Leader" (April 2000) / B-sides: "With or Without You"* (originally recorded by U2), "The Trick is to Keep Breathing"* (originally recorded by Garbage), "Nevermore"* (originally recorded by Queen), "Move On" #*Genre: Progressive rock, pop rock #"Mistaken Identity" (July 2000) / B-sides: "Bohemian Rhapsody"* (originally recorded by Queen), "Let It Be"* (originally recorded by The Beatles), "Drive"* (originally recorded by The Cars), "Behind Blue Eyes"* (originally recorded by The Who) #*Genre: Post-grunge, shoegaze From ''Attitudes ''(2001) #"Moving Inside of You" (June 2001) / B-sides: "Weak"* (originally recorded by Skunk Anansie), "Vowing to Stop", "Little Like Me", "Trench" #*Genre: Dream pop #"You Never Did Trust" (November 2001) / B-sides: "Techno Rising", "Disappeared", "Space Oddity"* (originally recorded by David Bowie), "If I Could Turn Back the Hands of Time"* (originally recorded by R. Kelly) #*Genre: Hard rock, pop rock #"Desert Island" (January 2002) / B-sides: "Scar Tissue"* (originally recorded by Red Hot Chili Peppers), "Scandal"* (originally recorded by Queen), "Kashmir"* (originally recorded by Led Zeppelin), "Mysterious Girl"* (originally recorded by Peter Andre) #*Genre: Pop rock #"Patrolling" (March 2002) / B-sides: "Pressured with Love", "Here Comes Your Man"* (originally recorded by Pixies), "Road to Nowhere"* (originally recorded by Talking Heads), "Breakout"* (originally recorded by Foo Fighters) #*Genre: Alternative rock From ''Violets ''(2003) #"I'm Amused" (August 2003) / B-sides: "Better Than You Are", "How Can I Love You More?"* (originally recorded by M People), "You're My Best Friend"* (originally recorded by Queen), "You Better Relax" #*Genre: Pop rock #"It Takes Three Weeks" (October 2003) / B-sides: "Vow to Stop", "Digital Bath"* (originally recorded by Deftones), "The Miracle"* (originally recorded by Queen), "Don't Speak"* (originally recorded by No Doubt) #*Genre: Hard rock #"Don't Trust Antagonists" (February 2004) / B-sides: "Mad World"* (originally recorded by Tears for Fears), "Shout"* (originally recorded by Tears for Fears), "Everybody Wants to Rule the World"* (originally recorded by Tears for Fears), "Sowing the Seeds of Love"* (originally recorded by Tears for Fears) #*Genre: Post-grunge #"Captured" (May 2004) / B-sides: "Nothing Else Matters"* (originally recorded by Metallica), "Thrown", "None", "You Got It"* (originally recorded by Roy Orbison) #*Genre: Progressive rock From ''Popstop ''(2004) #"This is Your Feeling" (September 2004) / B-sides: "Worth It", "He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother"* (originally recorded by The Hollies), "Brass in Pocket"* (originally recorded by The Pretenders), "Mellow Out" #*Genre: Hard rock #"What Can I Do for You" (December 2004) / B-sides: "E-Bow the Letter"* (originally recorded by R.E.M.), "I'll Stand by You" (originally recorded by The Pretenders), "Negativity", "Positivity" #*Genre: Alternative rock #"Chilled Out" (January 2005) / B-sides: "Praying for Time"* (originally recorded by George Michael), "Song 2"* (originally recorded by Blur), "Runaway to Oblivion", "Turn It" #*Genre: Pop rock, alternative rock #"Fuel for Life" (March 2005) / B-sides: "Drive Alone", "Warped"* (originally recorded by Red Hot Chili Peppers), "Wind of Change"* (originally recorded by Scorpions), "Watched" #*Genre: Post-grunge From ''All That Reason To Deal with It ''(2006) #"Idiocracy Note" (June 2006) / B-sides: "Anything", "Don't Worry", "Kryptonite"* (originally recorded by 3 Doors Down), "All I Want to Do" #*Genre: Alternative rock #"All That Reason To Deal with It" (November 2006) / B-sides: "Typewriter", "Liberty", "Somebody Told Me"* (originally recorded by The Killers), "Games" #*Genre: Soft rock #"In My Life"* (originally recorded by The Beatles, February 2007) / B-sides: "Regrets", "The Metro"* (originally recorded by Berlin), "Always"* (originally recorded by Bon Jovi), "Adrenaline" #*Genre: Alternative rock, baroque pop #"Fall at Your Feet"* (originally recorded by Crowded House, April 2007) / B-sides: "Orange", "Lessons in Love"* (originally recorded by Level 42), "Temptation"* (originally recorded by Heaven 17), "I Started to Laugh" #*Genre: Pop rock From ''VI ''(2007) #"VI" (August 2007) / B-sides: "Time for Watching", "Rain"* (originally recorded by Guano Apes), "Don't Drive", "Watch the Clock" #*Genre: Pop rock #"Utopia" (October 2007) / B-sides:'' "Altered Reality", "People are People"* (originally recorded by Depeche Mode), "No One Told Me", "I Don't Regret It" #*Genre: New wave #"With Arms Wide Open"* (originally recorded by Creed, March 2008) / B-sides: ''"Moxie", "7 Seconds"* (originally recorded by Youssou N'Dor and Neneh Cherry), "We Don't Care", "I Can't Lose" #*Genre: Progressive rock, post-grunge #"When You Say Nothing at All"* (originally recorded by Kevin Whitley, July 2008) / B-sides: "Seven Tango Alfa Romeo", "Smoke on the Water"* (originally recorded by Deep Purple), "Adored", "Not True" #*Genre: Soft rock, pop rock From ''The Best of Incognito: 2000-2008 ''(2008) #"Desired to Last" (September 2008) / B-sides: "We Will Rock You"* (originally recorded by Queen), "We Are the Champions"* (originally recorded by Queen), "Bicycle Race"* (originally recorded by Queen), "Fat Bottomed Girls"* (originally recorded by Queen) #*Genre: Psychedelic rock, pop rock #"Keep on Running"* (originally recorded by Jackie Edwards, November 2008) / B-sides: "If I Ever Lose My Faith in You"* (originally recorded by Sting), "Shape of My Heart"* (originally recorded by Sting), "Fields of Gold"* (originally recorded by Sting), "Seven Days"* (originally recorded by Sting) #*Genre: Pop rock From ''The B-Sides of Incognito: 2000-2008 ''(2008) #"Such as You Are" (January 2009) / B-sides: "What Really Happened?", "Bat Out of Hell"* (originally recorded by Meat Loaf), "Slave to Love"* (originally recorded by Bryan Ferry), "Is it Over?" #*Genre: Hard rock #"Build Me Up Buttercup"* (originally recorded by The Foundations, March 2009) / B-sides: "For Reasons Unknown"* (originally recorded by The Killers), "Weather Forecast", "Dani California"* (originally recorded by Red Hot Chili Peppers), "Conclusion" #*Genre: Pop rock From ''Clocking Speed ''(2012) #"Wheels Like Us" (August 2012) / B-sides: "Dive", "Hot or Not", "Roadside Horror", "Recovered Position" #*Genre: Hard rock, progressive rock, post-grunge #"Father and Son"* (originally recorded by Cat Stevens, December 2012) / B-sides: "Helix", "Followed", "Epic Charged", "Don't Criticise" #*Genre: Pop rock, soft rock #"Things Don't Change" (March 2013) #*Genre: Pop rock, alternative rock #"Running in the Family"* (originally recorded by Level 42, May 2013) #*Genre: Pop rock, new wave, jazz-funk From ''Incognito ''(2014) #"Like You Always Do" (October 2013) #*Genre: Pop rock #"Stone Cold Crazy"* (originally recorded by Queen, December 2013) #*Genre: Hard rock #"You Do What I Like About Us" (February 2014) #*Genre: Soft rock, post-grunge #"There Are the Days of Our Lives"* (originally recorded by Queen, May 2014) From ''Greatest Hits: 1999-2005 ''(2014) From ''Greatest Hits: 2006-2014 ''(2014)